The Administrative Core of this Program will provide centralized support functions for all Projects contained within the Cerebral Vascular Biology PPG, as well as for the Transgenic and Knockout Animal Core (Core B). All responsibilities of this Core will be carried out under the supervision of the Program Director, Dr. Faraci. If Dr. Faraci is temporarily unable to carry out the management of this Core, the Program Co-Director (Dr. Heistad) will assume this responsibility. This Core is essential for the coordination of research carried out under each Project, as well as to ensure that integrative studies and techniques relative to this Program are acted upon. The overall conduct of this Program is the ultimate responsibility of the Director. However, each Principle Investigator assumes individual responsibility for studies that are performed as part of their projects. Additional details regarding the organization and execution of this Core and included in the Program Introduction (Directors Summary).